


Just a Little Look

by GigaCat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Challenge fic, M/M, Scott is so done with this friendship, Stiles' obsession with Derek's dick, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigaCat/pseuds/GigaCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles kind of has a thing for uncut cocks.  One day he realizes that Derek's dick is probably uncut, what with the healing thing and all.</p><p>Stiles makes it his sole purpose to find out first-hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Look

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this was written for the second challenge over at the mating_games on Livejournal. FINALLY I WROTE SOMETHING VAGUELY PORNY!
> 
> I hate that the word maximum is so short -- might expand this later on. It was a blast to write.
> 
> EDIT: HAHA, well it's no longer in the challenge because I got way over-zealous and posted, forgetting about the whole anonymous-til-after-voting thing. GO ME. So yeah, I'll probably expand this later and flesh it out in order to try and drown my own disappointment at myself.

Stiles sits at his computer desk, slouched back in the chair while he texts Scott for the billionth time tonight. Scott's not happy about it, but Stiles dealt with years of texts about Allison. Scott can just suck it up.

Mostly because the very simple realization hit him whilst browsing his myriad of bi-friendly porn; Derek's cock is uncut. It _has_ to be, because of wolfy healing powers.

And well, Stiles _did_ write that huge thing about the entire history of male circumcision back in school. He's kind of got a _thing_ for uncut guys. He also has a _thing_ for Derek.

Scott has had to suffer Stiles' realization.

**Stiles:** _Do you think derek is gay?_  
 **Scott:** _idk. Can we talk about something else?_  
 **Stiles:** _No. I had to read your stupid poems about allison, you get to endure my bi train's stop into gay town._  
 **Scott:** _ur lucky i love u._  
 **Stiles:** _No i'm lucky i know things about you the likes of which the world has yet to know. Now answer me!_  
 **Scott:** _rethinking my love 4 u. ugh. idk, maybe?_  
 **Stiles:** _Good. I don't care if he's straight, his uncut cock will be in my mouth by midnight. Like a closeted cinderella._  
 **Scott:** _dude._  
 **Stiles:** _Shut up. He's a walking wet dream, scott. Sex on legs. For me. He's like my sex unicorn. Elusive and majestic. I'll catch him, I'll bait him with patron._  
 **Scott:** _u remember we can't get drunk rite?_  
 **Stiles:** _Fuck._

////

It turns out Stiles doesn't have to do a whole lot of baiting after all. He just has to do that thing with his brain-to-mouth filter. You know, where it never actually functions.

Stiles is sitting on the couch at the Hale house while the pack meeting breaks and everyone files on home. Sans him. And Derek. Because it's Derek's house. Stiles just sits there and bounces his knees, jittery, and Derek stares at him as usual.

"Stiles, you can go home now," Derek states slowly, as if speaking to a slow child.

"Your dick is uncut, isn't it?" Stiles blurts out. He couldn't stop the word vomit if he tried. But he does have the decency to look embarrassed about it.

Derek's eyebrows hike up near his hairline in brief surprise before knitting back down in confusion. "Why-"

"It is, isn't it?" Stiles asks again, sitting forward with an eager look in his eyes.

Derek narrows his eyes some, like he's trying to figure this situation out. "Yes," he answers finally. Werewolves have little shame.

"Can I see?" Stiles inches forward even more on the couch and he might fall if he moves any further.

Derek doesn't move initially, but his nostrils flare some and he should _know_ why Stiles is squirming so much. His expression changes then, drawing back to stoic, but he finally strides over to stand in front of Stiles.

Stiles blinks up at him, glancing from Derek to Derek's fly and back again.

A muscle jumps in Derek's jaw, teeth setting no doubt, and he lifts his eyebrows as if to convey, _Well go on, then._.

Stiles is fucking _ecstatic_. He reaches out and undoes the fly to Derek's jeans, tries to be careful in tugging them down with the front of his boxer-briefs.

To his mild surprise, Derek's cock is half hard and twitching with interest. The foreskin hasn't retracted yet, but it's getting close. Stiles is captivated now, tentatively lifts it up using his palm. Feeling that soft, velvety skin slide easily and—

Yeah, that was a rumble out of Derek…

Glancing up to find those blue-green-hazel eyes watching him, Stiles grins and leans in, dips his tongue out and licks the length of Derek's cock. It surges, growing thicker and harder quickly. Stiles doesn't stop, though, starts mouthing at the foreskin before it some finally retracts fully, but he just sucks the first inches of Derek's cock past his lips. Careful of his teeth, as he's read about.

Derek's hand rests on top of Stiles' head, not pulling or pushing. Just touching while his breath catches and another pleasured rumble spills out of him, probably unbidden.

Stiles wastes no time then, wraps his hand around what he can't take in and starts _sucking_ , bobbing his head, eyes slipping shut because this is _fantastic_. He moans, laving his tongue at a thick vein—

Derek pushes him off and Stiles is about to be sad, but then he has two hundred pounds of werewolf pressing him to the couch.

He grins.

////

**Stiles:** _Mission accomplished._  
 **Scott:** _DUDE NO._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Original Texts Used** :  
> (907):  
> He's like my sex unicorn. Elusive and majestic. I'll catch him, I'm baiting with patron.
> 
> (832):  
> I don't care if he's straight, his cock will be in my mouth by midnight. Like a closeted Cinderella.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to my BB [thevoiceofwrath](http://thevoiceofwrath.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing so awesomely. Without her, my fics would be a mess. 
> 
> Find me at [Tumblr](http://gigacat.tumblr.com/). Be warned -- There will be pictures of men. And men's butts. And men's dangly bits. Often interacting with each other in fun ways.


End file.
